the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Jabba's unsual treatment
Written by Lindsey Hill at the request of Neosforce657. She seems to have abandoned this story but it is incomplete so feel free to continue it. Any vandalism will be instantly deleted. Sand moved like waves across the Mos Eisley spaceport, the setting twin suns shining down on the desert with a heated vengeance. It was a good day to drink. Aliens of all species gathered in the Chalmun’s Cantina in search of something to quench their thirst while Figrin D’an and the Module Nodes played one of their more well-known tunes in the background. In one of the corners of the poorly lit establishment sat a rather bloated creature who spoke with a resounding, phlegmy voice that one would be foolish to ignore. He spoke with authority as he demanded another drink from his scantily clad slave girl, who brought him up a drink without a fight. Other aliens would coo at her from afar, the gold of her revealing bikini reflecting what light came through the windows. While he waited, Jabba summoned Leia and allowed her to rest against him before his guests arrived. She placed her back against him and tilted her head back, listening to the conversations around her. A brawl broke out across the bar, but no one batted an eye at it. Jabba’s hand travelled down the bare parts of her body, making sure to touch every inch of her bare skin while she able to rest. His hand crept dangerously close to several of her more intimate areas, and Leia’s heart started pounding with paranoia at what was possibly to come later on. The guests finally arrived fifteen minutes later, and Leia was dismissed to continue her duties. She was sent behind the bar to retrieve drinks for his new guests, bringing along with them Hors d’oeuvres to pass around to the guests. At various intervals of the evening, Jabba would call his slave girl over to him so that he could admire her beauty up close, his hands rummaging around her body. Leia cringed as she felt the giant creature’s fat tongue against her skin, often times fighting the urge to try and run because it would only prove to be futile. Jabba enjoyed watching her squirm when she was near him, and the taste of her skin against his tongue excited him. But that was as far as he would go for the night. He had other things to focus on unfortunately. He turned his attention to his guests, eager to discuss the terms for smuggling a rather large amount of glitterstim out of Kessel. So Leia was allowed to roam a little distance, acting as a trophy of Jabba’s for those around to admire but not touch. She often caught herself gazing out the windows at the vast desert where the twin suns were lowering, and it sent pangs through her heart when she felt the pull of her chain leading her back to her master. Jabba the Hutt pulled the young slave girl toward him after she had served him, his tongue hanging out toward her face. Leia had to pay close attention as he spoke, translating his Huttese carefully as to not miss an order. She moved herself closer to him and leaned in so that she could massage him, her hands gliding against his slimy skin. Jabba let out several sighs and disgusting gurgling noises as she rubbed him, his tail twitching back and forth excitedly. Once she was relieved of massage duty, she was sent behind the bar yet again to refill their empty drinks, and as she leaned over the table to serve them, the spice smugglers were less than obvious when ogling the slave girl in front of Jabba. Once the Hors d’oeuvres had been finished off, Leia brought over a platter full of brandy-drenched Klatooine paddy frogs, one of Jabba’s favorite foods. She set it down in front of him and left to grab some more food for the smugglers. Meanwhile, Jabba grabbed one of the paddy frogs and scarfed it down in a matter of seconds, creating horrendously wet smacking sounds as he devoured it. He licked his lips and reached for another as Leia arrived back at the table, shoving it into his mouth. Through his chewing, he commanded that Leia come over to him again, requesting that she massage him yet again. She climbed behind him and pressed her body up against his quite hesitantly, though it offered her better leverage. She pressed her hands unceremoniously into his bulging skin as he grotesquely chewed his food, spittle flying from his mouth when he spoke. At one point Leia was forced to straddle his back while she rubbed him, a task that was not clean nor entirely innocent. But she rubbed his body as he commanded, and the negotiations continued late into the evening, where she was relieved from massaging Jabba and ordered to serve even more drinks and food. The Cantina was finally dying down, and Jabba wanted one last dance before everyone was gone. As she moved through the crowds, twirling and stretching, Jabba’s sloppy voice carried on his conversation but his giant orange eyes remained glued on her. “bounty hunter to kill the human scum,” Jabba affectionately recalled the story of how he killed Han Solo, much to Leia’s dismay. He then went on to place a large bet on one of the racers in the local podracing event. The joint was still dwindling as people left for the night, but Jabba was determined to finish up all of his business before they finally left. It wasn’t until every last person in the building had gone that Leia was allowed a break from dancing and serving, only to be pulled to Jabba’s side. “Come here, my pretty,” Jabba’s voice boomed from where he was sitting. Leia stood still for a moment before she took her place in front of him, and he licked his lips when she was near to him, creating a grotesque slurping sound. His hand caressed her hip and he let his tongue trail across her should before pulling away. He then called for one of the other servers to bring yet another drink over to him, and Leia squirmed at the thought of what was going to be happening very soon. Jabba’s tail twitched near her leg and slime seeped from his skin onto her back, and she fought a shiver. Once the server had finally brought him the drink, Jabba refused it immediately. “No, for the girl,” he slurped to Leia’s surprise. The server lowered the tray to her, and she left her hands to the glass precariously, wondering if this was some kind of trick. She looked up at Jabba to see what he had in mind, but there was nothing dangerous in his orange eyes. He simply told her to drink as his hand settled on his waist. The liquid burned her throat as it went down, though it was not entirely unbearable. Huttese wine was strong, but this appeared to be dulled down. “A treat for my pretty,” he told her through his squelching, and his hand caressed the back of her hair and traveled down her back. She fought off a shiver and took another large gulp of the wine. Jabba continued to stroke her as she drank, his touch more gentle than most other times. “You’ve been a good girl,” he continued, releasing a large amount of burping sounds. “Do you like?” Leia didn’t respond, finding it hard to believe that his intentions were anything but perverse. She held onto to glass with a precariously tight grip, her lips pursed tightly together. “It’s not too bad,” she finally replied to him, setting the half empty glass down beside her. Jabba’s skin stretched into a smile. He looked down at his slave, happy that she was enjoying herself. “Good,” he squelched again, her skin soft against his hands. He loved the way she felt against him. Maybe soon, if he could show her how much she meant to him, she would enjoy the sensation just as much as he did. Once Leia had finished drinking the wine and the suns had finally set, the Cantina was getting ready to lock down. Jabba pulled his attention away from Leia and allowed himself onto his hoversled, where Leia was pulled up next to him. She was made to lean back so that her bare skin rested against his slimy flesh, and Jabba’s tail twitched excitedly at her touch. Jabba’s tongue flicked out of his mouth and around his lips, his free hand clutching Leia again once the hoversled was moving. They left the Cantina and made their way across the sand dunes in a paced manner, and Jabba took advantage of Leia’s closeness during the short journey. But before his hands could rummage her body too much, they arrived at another building where Jabba turned his attention elsewhere momentarily. Once inside the building, the hoversled took the couple to a magnificent sail barge, hidden from the outside world’s sight by the lack of windows on the building. They boarded the barge immediately, Jabba’s hand remaining on Leia’s waist, despite her obvious discomfort. They slid into the barge which had suddenly burst to life when everyone saw them entering, Jabba relinquishing his grip on Leia so that she could stand beside him. While traveling down hallways to find Jabba’s sleeping chambers, Leia kept her hand on Jabba’s side as he liked her to do, servants following them through the barge. They made it quickly to the throne room, and Jabba slithered off of the hoversled onto his throne, Leia following right behind him as the chain tugged her forward. She stumbled into Jabba, causing her to cringe at the contact. She repositioned herself quickly next to him, Jabba placing his hand on her hip and drawing her even nearer. Leia froze and closed her eyes, praying for an easy night. She knew how he could get after a night of drinking and making successful deals. His hand glided against her skin while his tongue flicked around his lips, a gargled noise coming from his throat. His tail twitched again and again, until it found her leg and began to stroke it. “You have been good to me today,” Jabba hummed grotesquely and, much to Leia’s relief, dropped his tail. “So now sleep. For tomorrow, we must rise early in the morning.” Leia felt herself relax as much as she could, relieve to not fall victim to his sexual advances for one more night, but he made sure to keep his hand on her waist. She kept her back pressed against his chest, and he quickly fell into a comfortable slumber while Leia struggled to catch even a glimpse of sleep. As Jabba slept, the barge fell into a lulled silence again and Leia heard nothing but the rumbling from Jabba’s throat and the occasional movement of another living creature around them. It seemed like hardly any time had passed by the time Leia had to open her eyes again. The next morning, the twin suns were reigning hellfire on the desert planet, scorching the sand and anyone brave enough to venture outside. Leia was awoken by a rumbling in Jabba’s stomach, and snores were escaping his lips. She closed her eyes again and let herself rest a moment long before she felt Jabba lurch into awareness. He groaned rather audibly and squirmed as he woke up, his hand clutching Leia tightly like a teddy bear. He began to stroke her out of habit, murmuring incoherently at her. As soon as he was awake, the throne room burst into life. While Leia felt the tip of his tongue once in a while trace her skin, aliens jumped to meet any other need that Jabba required. The brought him an assortment of his favorite breakfast items, which Leia was relieved to get away from Jabba’s clutches to serve him. Jabba devoured almost everything in sight before allowing his pretty little slave and then anyone after her to eat any of the remnants. The barge, Ketanna had left the shade of the building they had hidden themselves in, braving the hot suns. With time to spare before they reached their destination, Jabba turned his attention to his slave while he burped up some of his breakfast. She had been on her feet a while now, serving Jabba his breakfast and helping prepare him for another eventful day. It had been far too long that she had not physically touched him. At this time, he requested that she come close and massage him. So Leia set down the tray of drinks she had next to him, sighing silently. She positioned herself above him and reached down to brush her hands against his flesh, careful at first. Jabba breathed heavily when she touched him, and her hands traveled across his shoulders as he requested. Jabba closed his eyes and groaned happily, licking his lips again. Her hands traveled from his shoulders down his back and up again, and he felt himself begin to get excited. “Come here,” he commanded her after a little bit more time. Leia stopped rubbing and hesitated, eying the golden chain around her ankle. With no other choice but to obey, she climbed down and in front of him, where he pulled her close to him and let his hands begin to explore her. She tried her hardest not to cringe while he groped her body, his tongue flicking occasionally against her skin. She closed her eyes and sent up a silent prayer of relief the moment a servant of Jabba’s came to alert them of their arrival. “Later, my pretty…” Jabba warned. He released her so that he could slither his way onto the hoversled, and she was forced to follow him yet again. The hoversled brought them off of the barge and into the bright suns, the sound of engines filling the stifling air. Jabba’s arrival at the Mos Espa Grand Arena was met with fervent or fearful acknowledgement, but Leia couldn’t tell which. He was escorted into a new building, the shade engulfing them. He slithered behind their chaperon, who remained respectfully quiet during the short walk. During the walk, Jabba tugged Leia along while she stared at the grand building. It was made of smooth stone with intricate designs carved in each doorway, curtains accentuating the seemingly more important rooms. The group boarded an elevator where Leia had to remain pressed up against Jabba until they reached the top, which was not very long but still made Leia feel uncomfortable with Jabba groaning in her ear. Once it stopped, the doors opened up to a room with a large open window, decorative curtains separating areas of the room and hanging from the ceiling. Jabba made himself comfortable at a seat designed specifically for him, which sat right in front of the window. Leia stood near him and looked down at the racetrack below, where pods were roaring and ready to be raced. Excited cries from the audience echoed throughout the arena. Now that Jabba was in position, the racers began to rev their engines, and the excitement from the crowd increased. After a delayed moment, Jabba made the announcement for the race to begin, and the racers sped off. Leia watched the pods fly out of sight before a screen projecting the pods was the only thing she could watch. Before long, Jabba grew bored with the race and summoned Leia over to him. Once she was in front of him, a muffled gurgle sounded from his throat, which meant he was pleased with what he saw. Jabba had her bring him a fresh drink before he pulled her by her chain close to him, so that she was pressed up against him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to stroke her hip. His gritty hand moved up to her side and up a little further, until it reached her neck and moved back down again. Jabba’s tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted with excitement, his other hand beginning to explore her as well. Leia forced her eyes shut and allowed him to aggressively grope her body, praying for a distraction. It wasn’t until the roars of engines echoed through the arena again that Jabba directed his attention back to the race. He released her and watched the racers fly by, nodding his head in approval. “Let’s make a deal,” he grunted suddenly, directing his attention back to Leia. At this, she forced herself to look at him, though the confusion on her face was apparent. Jabba found himself nodding again. “Yes, a deal,” he said, tightening his grip around her waist. Her body was pressed even tighter up against his sliminess, her face inches from his. “I want you to choose a racer…any racer at all…who you think will win.” Leia could hear him snicker when he released her to look at the drivers. “If your racer wins…” he hesitated, seemingly deep in thought, “…yes, yes. You will be released for a night, though with an escort, to roam and do as you please around the palace. You will be free. But only for a night.” Leia’s heart began to thud at the word “free,” her eyes frantically searching the drivers as they passed by and then again on screen. Her skin crawled with anticipation, frantically searching and watching for a sign. She felt a tug on her chain and looked back at Jabba again, a new pod appearing out of the corner of her eye onscreen. She nodded towards the screen, signifying who she was betting on, and Jabba laughed. His laughter made her heart drop to her stomach, but she wouldn’t give up hope. “Elan Mak, the Fluggrian,” Jabba chortled, spittle flying from his mouth. He pulled her over to him and Leia collapsed next to him, his tail worming its way against her thigh. “Interesting choice. So, if he loses…” His tail flicked up and down, and a low rumble emanated from his throat. He didn’t need to say anything further. Leia understood his point just fine. So she looked up at the screen again, her back pressed against him, and she sent up a silent prayer that she hadn’t made the wrong choice. When Leia had chosen him, Elan Mak had been in second, close behind the lead. But one single mistake could cost the whole game, emphasized by the crash of the racer right behind him. Leia was tense. She was ordered to bring Jabba some food, where he simply devoured it, but even while serving, her eyes remained glued to the track. Another racer stalled, shortly destroyed by another fellow racer crashing right into him. It was down to a few racers at this point, and the excitement was overwhelming. Elan was neck and neck a new third place driver, and at the last second managed to barrel his way past him, forcing the other racer to slow up and swerve. They were nearing the finish line on the last lap when Jabba called her over to him. He yanked her next to him, his tail quivering excitedly. They could hear the engines coming up, and Elan Mak was still behind. At this point, Leia was ready to give up hope. Jabba’s hand slithered around her waist again, and he was gurgling happily. It wasn’t until the last second that the crowd busted into an excited roar and Jabba lost his grip on Leia. She stumbled away from him and turned to see what he was looking at, eyes searching the arena. The driver in lead began to have engine trouble, and Elan Mak seized the opportunity to boost his pod past him and past the finish line, leaving the other in the dust. The crowd went wild at the surprising change of events, erupting into a frenzy. Behind her, Jabba broke out into a rage, spouting off several Huttese curse words. Leia, on the other hand, leaned over the railing and looked down at the podracer, her heart aflutter. She had won. She would finally taste freedom once again, even if it was only for a night.